ENT05 Snow Bound
by A Rhea King
Summary: Archer, T'Pol and Travis go to visit a colony on an ice planet. The colony turns out to be a penal colony, and if the wildlife doesn't kill them, the security measures will.
1. Chapter 1

SNOW BOUND

By A. Rhea King

**CHAPTER 1**

Archer and T'Pol stood on opposite sides of the situation room console. T'Pol pointed to an area of the map on the display.

"Are you sure your scans are correct?" Archer cocked his head to the side. "This planet doesn't look like anything more than a ball of ice and snow."

"It does appear uninhabitable, Captain, but it has been terraformed. It has a nitrogen-oxygen atmosphere of levels consistent with high elevations on Earth."

"A Menshara class ball of ice." Archer shook his head. "T'Pol, I really think we can do better than this."

"Perhaps. But could we also find a frozen, habitable planet that has so many technological and biological readings?"

Archer looked at her. "No one has responded to our hails, T'Pol," he reminded her, "You know that bad gut feeling I always tell you about and you always disbelieve and I'm always right about? I'm having one right now."

"Sixty percent, Captain."

"What?"

"Your 'gut feeling' is never more than sixty percent correct, Captain."

Archer's eyes narrowed. "Your humor is lost on me most of the time, T'Pol."

"As are your 'gut feelings' on me, Captain."

Archer smiled. He looked at the screen.

"Is there an ulterior reason that you do not desire to go to the surface?" T'Pol asked him.

"I hate frozen wastelands like Trip hates deserts." Archer looked back at the screen. "No one's going to want to go with us, you know that, don't you?"

"Ensign Mayweather volunteered. He mentioned he desired to see snow again."

Archer smiled. "I don't think there's anything to find down there, T'Pol."

"We won't know until we go to the surface. For all we know, it could be--"

Archer walked away before she finished. "We aren't going to find anything, T'Pol, but I'm not going to listen to you beg. That's Trip's job. Travis, shake a leg."

Travis left helm to join Archer on the lift. T'Pol cleared the screens before following the men.

#

Archer sat back in the chair, looking over the navigation controls before him.

"We're entering the planet's atmosphere," Travis informed them.

"I'm locking in the coordinates of the largest concentration of technology readings," T'Pol told Travis.

Archer looked out the window. They were flying through thick, white clouds.

"Why would anyone terraform a planet and then make it into an ice ball? That doesn't make much sense," Archer mused.

"Perhaps the occupants are acclimated to cold temperatures," T'Pol suggested.

Archer shrugged. "Guess we're about to find out."

Archer looked at the controls when the COM beeped and tapped it. "Archer."

"Vasue il ka rosh," a voice said and started repeating the phrase.

Archer tapped the translator, saying, "Archer to Enterprise."

"Go ahead," Hoshi replied.

"Are you picking up this hail?"

"It's not a hail, sir. It's a broadcasted recording."

"What's it say?"

"I don't know. There isn't enough to translate."

"Tr--" The shuttle pod shuddering stopped him.

"Captain, we just lost weapons," Travis said.

"Ho...to...er," Hoshi's voice said.

"Hoshi, repeat."

Static filled the COM.

The shuttle pod rocked.

"We've been hit. Engines are failing," Travis said.

"Get us to the ground fast, Travis."

The clouds broke and below the snow covered land was dense with pine tree forests. Travis did his best to maneuver the shuttle pod as the engines went off line. The shuttle pod grazed the tops of trees, hit the ground and slid through the trees, taking out giant trees as it came to a jerking stop. The three sat still for a moment.

"Are you two okay?" Archer asked.

"Yes," T'Pol and Travis answered.

Archer looked down at the dark navigation controls. He tapped them a couple times, but the controls didn't respond.

"Have we lost power?" Archer asked Travis.

Travis held up his hands. "I can't tell. All controls are down. I have nothing."

"Nor do I," T'Pol said.

Archer stood, looking out the window at the thick forest outside. He pulled his communicator out and opened it.

"Archer to Enterprise."

Archer waited for a moment. "Archer to Enterprise. Respond."

"Enterprise here," Trip said, "What happened? We lost the shuttle pod from sensors for a few minutes.

"We're not sure, but we've lost power."

"Hoshi's panel is reading an EM shield across the planet that's matching the shuttle pod's EM frequency. That wasn't there when you left Enterprise, Cap'n. She says there's also a message being transmitted from the surface. It's different than the first one, but Hoshi says she doesn't have enough to translate the language."

"Can you transport us out of here?"

"With this shielding up, sir, we couldn't lock onto your patterns."

"You're saying we're stuck here?"

"Maybe you could hike to one of those areas T'Pol picked up technology readings and knock on someone's door, Cap'n. From where I'm sitting up here there isn't any other way to get you off the planet."

"Keep us posted if anything changes on your end. Archer out." Archer closed his communicator and slid it in his pocket. "T'Pol, see if you can get the last trajectory readings off the computer onto a PADD. We're going to need those. Travis and I need to check the outside of the shuttle pod and make sure it's still flyable."

"With an EM shield up, we aren't going to be able to power up the shuttle pod, Captain."

"If we find whoever put the shield up and can get them to lower it, we could fly out of here."

Archer walked to the back and retrieved snow gear, handing Travis a set. The two men pulled on the gear and exited the shuttle pod into knee high snow. Outside a frigid breeze blew through the trees, making the pine trees sigh in the silence. Archer looked back at the trail the falling shuttle pod had made through the trees.

"If a tree falls in a forest and no one's there to hear it, does it still make a sound?" Archer asked Travis.

Travis smiled. "Don't know, sir. Too bad we weren't recording to find out."

Archer laughed. "I'm going around to check the other side."

Travis nodded, starting to check the shuttle pod. Archer waded through the snow to the other side of the shuttle pod and began checking for any visible damage. He was at the rear when a hand lay on his shoulder. Startled he spun, swinging his fist at the assailant. Travis jumped back.

"Sorry, sir, I didn't mean to startle you. There's something you need to see."

Travis led Archer a couple meters into the forest, stopping beside an animal corpse. Steam rose from the corpse; an indication that whatever killed it had just done so. From the tracks in the snow, there had been several predators feeding on it.

"Let's get back in the shuttle pod," Archer said.

The two hurried back to the shuttle pod. T'Pol turned to them.

"I was able to get environmental back on line and I did get the navigation data downloaded," she told Archer.

Archer pulled his gloves off, taking the PADD from her. He glanced out the window in the direction of the corpse.

"Is there something wrong?"

"The crash disturbed something or someone from eating. I'm just worried they'll be back sooner or later." Archer pulled up the navigation information, looking it over. "If we're only a kilometer or two off course, the closest is about twenty kilometers away."

"That is a correct assumption," T'Pol said.

Archer looked back outside. "We have no idea what time of day it is, so we'll head out at dawn. I don't want to be caught outside in the dark here."

"Judging from that corpse, sir, being stuck outside during the day doesn't look any safer," Travis said.

"No, but we have a better chance if we can see what's coming."

"You're assuming that whatever killed the creatures is not camouflaged for this environment," T'Pol commented.

"T'Pol, you're lucky I'm still talking to you right now." Archer turned around, looking at her. "And I told you so." T'Pol didn't respond to the taunt. "So unless you can offer something useful or optimistic right now, go pack the backpacks for tomorrow. That's an order."

T'Pol hesitated before she turned and walked to the back of the shuttle pod. Archer sat down in a chair, reading at the PADD in his hand without comment. Travis looked from him to T'Pol before joining her to help pack the backpacks.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

Archer opened his eyes. The shuttle pod was pitch dark without a lantern turned on. He closed his eyes, trying to go back to sleep. He felt the shuttle pod shudder and opened his eyes. He heard T'Pol or Travis move behind him, but kept silent. The shuttle pod shook again.

"Captain," T'Pol said.

"Sir?" Travis said.

Archer sat up, holding his breath. The shuttle pod shook again.

"It doesn't feel seismic," Archer whispered.

"It's an impact tremor," T'Pol said.

The shuttle pod shook again. Archer instinctively held his breath. The ground shook again and he closed his eyes, praying that whatever was causing the ground to tremble would simply pass by. The shaking stopped.

"Captain!" Travis whispered in a frightened voice.

Archer opened his eyes. A giant eye was looking through the front window.

"Don't worry. The hull will hold," Archer said.

"How can you be sure?"

"Optimism, Travis."

The three fell silent, watching the eye. The shuttle pod shook from something striking the hull. The eye disappeared and there was silence. Suddenly the shuttle pod almost tipped over, tossing the three against the hull. It crashed back down and the three lay where they fell. The shaking started again and they heard animals communicating with one another. Archer pulled himself to his hands and knees and crawled to the front. He pulled himself up so he could just see over the controls. He saw two dark forms in the direction of the animal corpse. Archer turned and sank down, sitting against the chair.

"Captain, what do you see?" T'Pol whispered.

"There are things out there eating. I don't think we should talk or move until they leave."

T'Pol and Travis kept silent. Archer sat tense, waiting and listening. But sleep eventually overtook him and he fell asleep with his head resting against the controls.

#

Archer, Trip and T'Pol stood over the remains of the dead animal. They could see footprints in the snow around them and they were as long as Archer was tall. Archer turned away from the scene, adjusting his backpack.

"Let's go," Archer said.

"Maybe it would be better to wait in the shuttle pod, sir," Travis said.

"No. We have to get to those coordinates before dark."

Travis and T'Pol fell in behind him, the three trudging through the snow in single file.

#

The three were following the edge of a cliff, keeping it on their left. They had fallen silent several hours ago as they became short of breath from trudging through the wet snow. T'Pol, in the lead and watching a scanner in her hand, stopped short.

"What is it?" Archer asked.

"We are not on the cliff any more," T'Pol said, watching her scanner. "We have to go back immediately. We're on a ledge of snow."

"Slowly, I presume?" Archer asked.

"Very slowly, Captain."

"Travis, head for the trees," Archer ordered.

Travis slowly turned around and started back toward the trees. Archer turned and followed.

"T'Po--"

"I would advise against making any unnecessary noise, sir," T'Pol whispered.

Archer looked down, watching cracks racing in all directions with each footstep.

"Avalanche," Travis said as if it were a comment.

"What?" Archer looked at him.

Travis was staring up the mountain trying again to say the word that refused to come out.

Archer and T'Pol both looked up, seeing a wall of snow racing down from the very top of the mountain.

"RUN!" Archer yelled.

The three raced across the snow, causing the ledge to start breaking away around them.

"CAPTIAN!"

Archer turned, throwing his hand out without looking. T'Pol's hand snapped around his wrist and her weight pulled Archer down onto crumbling the snow ledge. Archer strained to pull her up as the ledge continued to give way under him. Archer felt Travis grab his arm and with his help the two pulled T'Pol back up. The three raced into the forest. The roar of the avalanche was getting louder by the second. Archer looked back as a proceeding finger of the avalanche grabbed T'Pol and swept her under.

"T'POL!" Archer screamed, turning back for her.

Travis latched onto Archer's arm and yanked him down. Archer landed hard on his side beside Travis on the leeward side of a boulder twice their height. The two pressed against the stone. The avalanche's roar drowned out all other sound. Debris and snow shot over the top and sides of the boulder. It quickly formed a pocket around the boulder, encasing the men in blackness. The roar faded until the men's panting filled the silence.

"I thought you hadn't seen a lot of snow, Travis," Archer said.

"I haven't, sir."

"Then how'd you know this would work?"

"I may not have seen a lot of snow, sir, but I can read. It was in the survival manual."

Archer smiled, almost laughed. "You got a memory like an elephant, Travis. Let's get out of here and start searching for T'Pol."

The two dug themselves out and stood on the edge of the hole. Archer reached in the breast pocket of his down coat and pulled his communicator out. He flicked it open.

"Trip."

"Yeah?"

"We got hit by an avalanche. Can you lock onto T'Pol's communicator signal?"

"Just a minute. Travis with you?"

"Yeah. We're both fine."

Trip was silent a moment. "I'm getting a signal. It's nearly eight kilometers from your location over in the next valley."

"Travis, give me the shovel," Archer told him.

Travis pulled his backpack off, dug out the shovel and handed it to Archer.

"Head on to the coordinates and see if you can get help. I'm going after T'Pol." Archer handed him the PADD and a scanner.

"Aye, sir." Travis headed in the direction they'd been going.

Archer pulled a PADD out of his leg pocket. He pulled up the scan of the area saved on it.

"What are the coordinates from my location, Trip?"

"Take a heading of three o'clock. You should be able to see a rock outcropping."

Archer turned to his three o'clock and looked down the slope. He frowned. "Trip, did I mention we were hit by an avalanche? There's nothing in that direction but a whole helluva lot of snow."

"Just a minute." Trip was silent a moment. "Okay, follow the path of the avalanche to the ridge, take a two o'clock heading and she'll be dead ahead six kilometers. If you use the positioning program in your PADD, you can modify it to pick up her communicator signal."

"Got a more direct way?"

"You could just start walking to your two o'clock, but that's going to take you through some rough terrain that'll slow you down. You gotta know you don't have a lot of time to get to her, sir."

"I'll get back to you as soon as I get to the ridge."

"Affirmative."

Archer closed his communicator and started walking toward the ridge. He reached the ridge and stopped, opening the communicator again. He changed the screen on the PADD to the positioning program.

"Archer to Trip."

"Yeah."

"How to I modify the program to locate her communicator signal?"

"Pull up the menu, sir."

Archer changed the screen. "All right. I have--" Archer stopped, hearing branches crack behind him. He turned and froze with fright.

Behind him a furry, white, reptile looking creature the height of a gazelle was slowly advancing on long, thick legs that ended in four black claws. Its long, thick tail swayed behind it, knocking over any tree it hit. Its mouth was open slightly with drool dribbling out of it. Archer could see two rows of dozens of teeth in its mouth and there were animal parts stuck between the teeth. Archer swallowed hard, trying to force his terrified brain to work again.

"Cap'n?" Trip asked.

Archer's hand slowly sank down as he watched the creature. It turned its head, looking down the slope.

"Cap'n, I didn't copy. Are ya ready for instructions, sir?"

The creature's head snapped back around at the sound of Trip's voice. It began to advance on Archer again. Archer began a slow back pedal.

"Cap'n, respond," Trip demanded.

Archer started to lift the communicator back to his mouth. The creature reared up on its back legs and let out a roaring screech. Archer spun and bolted, tossing the communicator when Trip called again for him. The ground shook as the creature pursued him at a limping lope. Archer didn't risk looking back as he ran headlong into the thick pine trees ahead of him. Archer let out a surprised yelp when a pair of hands grabbed him and yanked him into a pine tree. Branches and pine needles poked and scratched his face and exposed skin as he was jerked through them. Archer struggled to get free from whoever had grabbed him. A humanoid hand snapped over his mouth from one side. On the other appeared a humanoid face covered in white paint with an index finger pressed against their lips.

"Shhh," the humanoid whispered.

Archer heard the creature's roaring screech and froze. He reached up and pushed the hand away from his mouth. The humanoid immediately put their hand in front of his mouth again. Archer reached up to push it away and the humanoid grabbed his hand with their other hand.

"Your breath," the humanoid whispered in his ear.

Archer looked down, seeing his breath was showing in white misty puffs between his lips and the alien's hand. He pushed the humanoids hand away and held his own hand over his mouth to hide the mist. The creature crashed through the trees and stopped where Archer had been stopped when the alien grabbed him. It lowered its head, sniffing at the ground. The humanoid laid his hand on Archer's shoulder and pushed on it so Archer sank with him to crouch at the base of the tree. The creature turned and swung its tail, knocking off the top of the tree. The humanoid pushed Archer to the ground, falling on his stomach beside Archer. Archer looked up, seeing the creature was sniffing the top part of the tree. He closed his eyes, almost certain that he would breathe his last breath today.

Archer felt the humanoid next to him slowly put his hand in front of Archer's mouth to block his breath from misting in the cold. Archer laid still, not daring to move or make a sound. He felt the creature's breath on his back and it snorted. Something slimy plopped onto Archer's head and oozed down the side of his face. He cringed, but remained still. The creature reared up and roared again. It landed on its front legs, shaking the ground.

Nearby a deer burst from it's hiding place. The creature spun and pursued the new prey. Archer looked up, watching it disappear into the forest. He started to get up. The humanoid's hand landed hard between Archer's shoulders, hitting an acupuncture point that shot pain up and down Archer's back and sent him back to the ground.

"Stay down. Be still. Don't speak," the humanoid hissed.

Archer looked at him, "Who _are_ you?"

"Sh," the alien said, snapping his finger to his lips.

Archer looked up, watching the forest around him. He didn't see anything to be afraid of. Archer moved his hand up to wipe the oozing substance off his face and the humanoid slammed his hand to the ground. Archer looked at him and he was glaring at Archer. Archer returned the glare, which lasted for thirty-seconds between the action and the roaring screech of the returning creature. The ground trembled as it ran back to the tree. It stopped in the same spot, looking around. It was still chewing the freshly killed deer, splashing blood onto Archer and the humanoid beside him. The creature finished and began sniffing the ground. It stood up on its hind legs, looking one way and then the other.

"Captain Archer, report. What's happening?" Trip's voice said on Archer's communicator in the avalanche clearing.

The creature froze, turning its head in the direction of the voice. There was a long pause.

"Captain Archer?" Trip's voice repeated.

The creature ran toward the sound of the voice. Archer turned his head, watching it disappear out of sight. He heard several screeching roars and then the creature was back searching for its lost prey. It stopped suddenly, looking back. They heard another animal sound in the distance. The creature snorted, looking around it again. The other animal made it's sound and the creature looked back toward it. It turned and ran away from the sound. Archer, again thinking it was over, started to get up.

"Do you have a death wish?" the humanoid asked, grabbing Archer's arm and yanking it so Archer fell back on his stomach.

"It's gone!"

"_It_ is, but the creature that's after _it_ isn't. Lay still or you'll become a meal."

Archer looked away. He felt the ground began to shake under him. The shaking was in the same slow, measured intervals that had shaken the shuttle pod the night before.

"This one has excellent eyes. Lay perfectly still," the humanoid warned Archer.

Archer laid his forehead on his arms. He wanted off this planet, but not before finding T'Pol. Archer turned his head slightly when he heard a snort and saw an even larger creature towering above them. This one had no tail and looked like a hairless, colossal-sized, dog. It stopped every step and sniffed at the air, it's head wagging slowly side to side as it surveyed the land. Step, sniff, gaze, step, sniff, gaze. Archer closed his eyes, waiting for the creature to pass. He opened his eyes when he felt a whoosh of air and his heart leapt. He was staring at the creature's foot less than twenty centimeters from his face. The foot moved and Archer's racing heart slowed back to normal. Only moving his eyes he looked up and watched the creature slowly disappear into the forest. Archer closed his eyes, letting out his breath.

"Come. Let's get out of here before either come back," the humanoid whispered, "but be very quiet."

Archer stood and the two men quietly stepped out of the tree and headed in the opposite direction. Archer came to the place he dropped his communicator and stopped to look for it.

"Are you coming?" the humanoid asked.

Archer walked up to him. "No. I have to find something to help me find a missing crewman. She was caught in an avalanche and--"

"A woman with black hair and pointed ears?"

"Yes."

"They're at the city. The sentries spotted you before the avalanche and we were sent to bring you in. Two others went to find her. Come on."

"The city..."

"What of it?" the humanoid asked.

"Never mind. Lead the way."

The man turned and started walking.

"She your wife?"

"No," Archer smiled, "She's a friend."

"I've never seen someone like her or you or the other man before. Did you and the other two get dropped today?"

"Yeah," Archer answered, deciding lying would be best.

"Don't worry. This is the best of the five cities to be dropped near."

"Is it the capital?"

The alien chuckled. "The capital. That's good. I should suggest that to Maidra. Course, we have the largest population, so we may as well be. That's good. You have a good sense of humor considering the circumstances. Most new ones are too shocked by the whole thing to be funny."

"I'm not joking."

The alien looked back at him. "You aren't?"

Archer shook his head.

"Look," the alien stopped, facing Archer, "If you think that you're going to come in and take control, think again. Maidra is a good leader and while she's fought others for her position, I'll do her the favor and let one of them finish you off." the alien nodded in the direction the creatures had disappeared, "You've only been here a day or two. I've been here for twenty-three years. I know this land like the back of my hand and I won't think twice of letting you die out here. Understand?"

"I didn't want to take over leadership."

"Good. Then let's go."

The alien turned and walked away.

Archer shook his head, following him and muttering to himself, "T'Pol, you and me are going to have a looooong talk when we get out of this. A really long talk."

#

Trip paced the bridge.

"Hoshi, can you filter out the EM interference yet?"

Hoshi turned to another set of controls, watching the monitor overhead as she worked. "No, sir. I can hardly tell what's cold and warm."

"Can you pick up any bio-signs where he just communicated from?"

Hoshi tried again. She pointed at the screen. "There are three warm bodies here, but I can't get a clear enough reading to tell much more."

Trip leaned over her shoulder, looking at the screen. One of the warm signatures was staying in one place. Several centimeters to the right of it two warm signatures were moving away from it. It was hard to tell the actual distance on the screen or even what was giving off the signature. Trip leaned back, looking at the view monitor. He tapped Hoshi's controls.

"Captain Archer, respond."

Trip waited, hoping. But there was no reply.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

The alien led Archer through a wide cave mouth into a large cave. There were hover bikes built from scrap parts and an assortment of animals in pens. A variety of aliens were walking around them, some working on the hover bikes, some feeding the animals or working in other areas.

"Wait here," the alien leading Archer told him and then ran off into the crowd.

"Captain!" Archer heard Travis call out and turned, catching sight of him jogging toward Archer.

Archer smiled, holding his hand out to Travis. Travis shook it, giving Archer's shoulder a solid clap.

"I was starting to get worried!" Travis said.

"ALL IN. DOOR'S CLOSING. CLEAR!" someone yelled and an alarm went off.

Archer turned, watching a door slide close across the mouth of the cave.

"We didn't pick up any of this on our scans, sir," Travis said under his breath.

"I know."

The humanoid that had brought Archer returned. "This way." He led them up stairs into a tunnel. "What's your names?" said the humanoid that had brought Archer to the cave.

"Jon and this is Travis," Archer answered.

"Praig." He held his hand out.

Archer shook it.

"So what are you in for?" Praig turned, walking away.

"I beg your pardon?"

"What are you in for? What they drop you here for?" Praig looked back at Archer. "Only new ones are stupid enough to run from a Drahkili. Never run from a Drahkili. Drop to the ground and you disappear into the snow. They can't see, they can barely smell, but they can sense movements. Like bats."

"New one?" Archer asked, glancing at Travis.

Travis shrugged.

Praig looked back at him. "A little shell shocked still, huh? No matter. You'll learn the ropes." Praig turned, walking backwards as he said proudly, "You'll get stuck in my wing. Jasip can be a real dick, but he's fair."

"I'm not following you at all," Archer said. "What are you talking about?"

Praig smiled. "They said he asked questions like that when they found him." Praig motioned to Travis as he turned around again. "Don't worry. You'll adjust. It's better to be here than stuck in some five by five room." Praig shook his head. "Much better."

Archer sighed, deciding he wasn't going to get an answer from Praig, so instead he asked, "What was the larger creature?"

"That's a Rigala. You can try to run from them, but that doesn't usually work. They're fast. Most can only outrun them with a hover bike, but I've never seen anyone outrun them on foot. They're too smart. Thankfully, there are only two herds on the planet and they fight so much among themselves that they keep their herds down around ten. Had thirteen one year, but the bull killed off two and another one was killed in an avalanche." Praig stopped at an open door, turning to them.

"Speaking of avalanches, you said--"

"She's in here." Praig stopped at a door, motioning into the room.

Archer looked away from him into the room. T'Pol was lying on a bed that had a single light over the head. She was dressed in clothes like the other humanoids here and covered with several blankets. She looked like she was asleep.

"Is she okay?" Archer asked, looking at him.

"When we pulled her out she had hypothermia, but she's recovering. She's strong. What species is she?"

"Vulcan."

Praig shook his head. "Never heard of that one. I have to go report in. I'll tell Maidra you're here. She said if we found you guys she'd wanna talk to you three and make sure you're reported alive so we get enough rations. Just wait here with your friend." Praig turned away and hurried off.

Archer walked into the room, sitting in the chair beside T'Pol's bed. Travis sat down in a chair in the corner.

"Did you get a hold of Trip when you got here?"

"I did, but I don't know if he heard me. This stupid thing was all static." Travis pointed to his arm. "I told him what happened and what the alien that found me told me."

"Which was?"

"They saw us from some outpost and sent him and this Praig guy to get us back here before a storm hit."

Archer slunk down in the chair with a heavy sigh. "I just want to sleep. I am so tired."

Travis smiled. "I know the feeling.

#

Archer walked along the hall, returning the smiles he was greeted with. He turned into a door and found himself in a huge hydroponics garden. It was brightly lit with sun-lights fixed into the cave ceiling and humanoids tending to the gardens.

"Captain Archer."

Archer turned, smiling when Maidra walked up to him. She extended her hand.

"I was told this is your form of greeting?"

Archer shook her hand. "Yes. It isn't yours?"

"We bid hello and call it good."

Archer smiled, looking back at the garden. "This is amazing."

"It is. Regretfully I cannot say it's my doing. We had several farmers when we landed and they began it."

"Had?"

"An illness fell on us five years into the colonization and we lost many. We now only have a handful of farmers."

"You all came from another planet?"

"Yes."

"To colonize this one?"

She smiled, "No. You've met Praig?" She motioned to Archer's other side.

Archer turned his head to find Praig standing on his other side. With the paint washed off, his skin was a yellow-green and his eyes were red. His nose was not defined and looked like it was just two holes under a small bump. He had two slits behind his ears and his hands had flat, wide fingers that were constantly in motion, as if he were nervous. He stared at the garden with a loving smile.

"Maidra is being formal, you know?" Praig looked at Archer. "They learned to be farmers. They learned everything on their own. Some of us are excellent farmers we've discovered. Have you ever farmed, Captain Archer?"

"No."

"It is for some and not others," Maidra said, smiling. "Not for me. Praig, get down to the pens. Heris is looking for you. Said it's your turn to muck."

Praig wrinkled his nose. "I hate mucking those pens. See you at mid-meal." Praig held out his hand out to Archer.

Archer shook it and then Praig hurried off.

"Are you hungry?" Maidra asked.

"Yes." Archer smiled.

Maidra turned and led him back into the halls.

"Maidra...I'm confused about something," Archer said, pulling his hands behind his back.

"Yes?" Maidra looked at him.

"Yesterday Praig made several references to new ones. What is he talking about?"

"He means new inmates. We call them new ones to help give you some identity back."

"What do you mean by inmates? I thought this was a colony that you started."

Maidra stopped, looking ridiculously at him. "What prison are you from, Captain Archer?"

In an instant Archer understood the situation. "This planet is a penal colony, isn't it?" Archer asked.

"Yes. A penal colony for six solar systems."

"That explains the shielding," Archer said, looking down and putting his hands on his hips.

"You aren't from a prison, are you, Captain Archer?"

"No." Archer looked at her. "We're exploring space. We came upon this planet and detected technology and biologic signs, despite it being a frozen planet."

"It was terraformed. They didn't do a very good job. After all, we are all just criminals."

"If my crew can contact someone, who would they contact?"

"Captain Archer, they don't care." Maidra shook her head some. "You're here and they won't help you. You're here until you die like the rest of us. They won't send anyone to extract you. Others have crash landed here and have lived here till their end. Only those sentenced for execution ever leave this planet."

"I have to try. Who would they contact?"

Maidra shrugged. "I don't know. We're not privileged with that information. If you would like something to eat, follow me." Maidra turned and walked away.

Archer followed her, keeping silent until he could curb his frustration.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

"Sir, there are three ships approaching," Malcolm reported.

Trip turned away from the monitor, looking at Malcolm. "How fast?"

"They just dropped out of warp."

"And they're hailing us," Hoshi said.

Trip walked around to stand in front of the captain's chair. "On screen, Hoshi."

A humanoid man appeared on the screen. He had green-yellow skin and white eyes. There was a bump in place of his nose with two slits on it.

"Who are you?" he demanded.

"Lieutenant-Commander Tucker. And you are?"

"What are you doing here?"

"Trying to find our Cap'n and crewmen. And you are?"

"You're attempting to help them escape?"

"It appears that way. This place is locked down tighter than--"

"All three have charged weapons," Malcolm reported.

"Hold on a minute!" Trip told the alien.

"Attempting to help prisoners escape carries a penalty of death."

"Prisoners?" Trip asked.

"If they were interned on X549R, they are prisoners of Uyar, Opaug, or Raxid. I ask again, are you attempting to help them escape?"

"That planet down there is a penal colony?"

"Yes."

"Look, we scanned the planet and we detected a lot of technology and biologics. He went down to check out the civilization cuz that's what we thought it was. We didn't know it was a penal colony. An EM blast hit the shuttle pod, forced it to land and then an EM shield went up and has been up since. We've talked a couple times before our communicator signal was scrambled and there was an avalanche."

"Didn't you find it strange that there would be so much life on a frozen planet?"

"Yeah! That's why he went to check it out. Intrigued the hell out of our senior science officer."

"What planet are you from?"

"Earth."

"Where is that?"

"A good five hundred plus light years that'a way." Trip pointed to his left.

The humanoid smiled, even laughed a little. "With your odd dialect and accent, I actually believe that."

Trip smiled a little.

"I will contact my superiors to ask what they would like us to do."

"Maybe get our Cap'n and crew off a planet of criminals?" Trip suggested.

"We will see. I cannot promise anything." The alien's smile dropped. "Don't attempt to leave or we'll open fire."

"We aren't planning on leaving without our Cap'n and crewmen, so don't worry none."

The alien disappeared.

Trip looked at Hoshi. "See if you can't pick up their transmission without them knowin' and monitor it. I want to know what's goin' on."

"Yes, sir," Hoshi replied.

Trip sat down on the edge of the captain's chair, watching the view screen that now showed two of the three alien vessels.

#

Archer watched T'Pol sit down next to Travis and smiled at her.

"How are you feeling?" he asked her.

"Still a little weak, but otherwise well. Ensign Mayweather told me what has happened." T'Pol looked around the dining room at the alien faces. She looked back at Archer. "He said this is a penal colony."

"Yeah. It is."

"This does not strike me as a penal colony, sir."

"A little too civilized?" Archer asked, smiling.

"In most penal colonies I know of, the occupants do not have facilities as they have here."

"Maidra said they have a variety of people with diverse backgrounds and have made quite a bit of things. She said three quarters of the population here are political prisoners."

"And the remaining two thirds?"

"Criminals."

"Do you know the crimes?"

Archer lowered his fork to his tray and didn't answer right away.

"Sir?" Travis asked.

Archer looked at Travis and then T'Pol. "They're criminals of a wide variety. Everything from pick-pockets to murderers."

Travis looked down at his tray. T'Pol looked away at a couple faces.

"Don't act funny," Archer told them. "We don't know how long we have to be here. Act normal and try to put it to the back of your mind."

"That is going to be difficult to do, Captain," Travis muttered into his food.

"I know."

The three started eating again, trying to avoid looking at the other occupants.

#

The alien captain appeared on the view screen and right away Trip could tell he had bad news.

"They aren't going to let you rescue them, are they?" Trip asked.

"On the contrary, we are going to retrieve your captain and crewmen, however, our governments demand you comply with several conditions if you want your Captain and crewmen back."

"What?"

"You will depolarize the hull, you will take your weapons off line, you will power down both your impulse and warp drive and take them off line. You will not attempt any communication to the surface. You will open the bay doors the shuttle pod your crewmen will be docking in. And you and any other human vessels will never, ever, return to this sector again."

"We'd be vulnerable if we do all that."

"Yes. You will be. You will also be showing you are not here to try to rescue other prisoners. Otherwise, we are ordered to escort you out of this system and all ships are to fire on you if you attempt to return."

Trip sighed, looking at the floor. He reached back and tapped the companel on the captain's chair arm.

"Trip to engineering."

"Go ahead, sir."

"Power down the engines and take them off line."

"Sir?"

"Do as you're ordered, Billy."

"Yes, sir."

"Malcolm, take weapons off line. Depolarize the hull. Ensign Carter." Trip waited for the helmsman to turn around. "Go open the bay doors."

Carter got up and left the bridge. Trip looked back at the view screen.

"How long is this going to take?"

"That all depends."

"On?"

"The inmates. If they attempt to attack us, it could take a while. Transmit me pictures of your Captain and crewmen, two questions only he would know, and then take your communications relay off line."

"Take care of it, Hoshi."

Hoshi sent the requested information and turned the relay off. The view monitor went back to stars.

"I don't like this, Commander," Malcolm said.

"I don't either. But if we want them back, we have to wait."

#

Archer turned away from the wheel gears he was fixing when he heard yelling. Aliens raced past him toward the commons area at the cave entrance. He stood up straight, watching the commotion for a few more minutes before following the people. He came out on a balcony and stopped. In the entry way below was a reinforced hover vehicle. Humanoids dressed in armored suits were standing around the vehicle with deadly looking phase rifles in their hands. They watched the convicts like wary prey among hunters.

Through an external COM on the craft a voice boomed, "Captain Jonathan Archer. Step forward where we can see you."

Archer turned to walk to the stairs. A hand grabbed his arm and he looked back. Praig shook his head.

"Don't go. Anyone that does never comes back. They will kill you."

Archer gently pried the alien's hand from his sleeve. "I have to go, Praig. Take care."

Archer walked to the stairs and watched the inmates part before him. Maidra was standing at the bottom and she reached out, laying her hand on his shoulder. Archer met her eyes.

"Good luck," she said, smiling, "You will meet with your ancestors soon."

Archer's nodded once. He continued walking into the space. A humanoid stepped from the vehicle and approached Archer, keeping his weapon aimed at Archer.

"Are you Captain Jonathan Archer?"

"Yes."

"We have set a challenge. You will tell me the name of your Beagle."

Archer was surprised by the demand. "Porthos."

"Her nmother's maiden name?"

"Schaffer."

"The challenge is verified. Order your crew to join you," the alien said.

"What's going on?" Archer asked.

"You will do as ordered or you will be shot. Do you understand?"

"Yes. T'Pol, Travis."

T'Pol and Travis quietly joined Archer.

"You will not speak. You will make no sudden movements. You will keep your hands at your sides. If you fail to do any of these, you will be shot. Do the three of you understand?"

The three answered yes.

"Enter the transport vehicle in single file. Do not look at anyone."

Archer led the way onto the transport vehicle. He was greeted at the door by two more humanoid aliens. They grabbed his arms and roughly led him to the opposite wall. They positioned him to face the wall and snapped his wrists in cuffs attached to the wall. He heard them do the same to Travis and T'Pol. The humanoids entered the transport and it moved. Archer heard someone come up beside him.

"You are being returned to your shuttlecraft and your starship. Relax a little, Captain Archer, but do not disobey orders. We are under orders to kill you and your crew if you attempt to disobey or aid prisoners to escape."

Archer nodded, but kept silent. The ride lasted only a few minutes. They vehicle stopped and Archer and his crew were released and led off the transporter. Above two black ships hung in the sky and two-dozen guards surrounded the shuttle pod.

"Step over here, Captain," the guard ordered, motioning where he wanted Archer, "The Vulcan needs to go over there. Order your helmsman to stay where he is."

Archer slowly turned to T'Pol and Travis.

"Do as he says," Archer said.

The three were separated and scanned four times before being escorted to the shuttle pod. The guard stood by the hatch controls.

"Open the hatch and then step ten paces back," he ordered Archer.

Archer started to ask what was wrong and weapons were suddenly aimed at them three, several whining as they were activated. Archer did as he was told. Three guards disappeared inside the shuttle pod for several minutes.

The guards came out, one telling the guard next to Archer, "Clear, sir."

"Who will be piloting?" he asked Archer.

"Travis." Archer motioned back to Travis.

"Go on board and prepare to launch. Your captain and the Vulcan will wait here."

Travis looked at Archer. Archer nodded. He walked inside and prepped the shuttle pod to launch.

"We're ready for takeoff," Travis called.

"First the Vulcan. She will stay where I can see her."

T'Pol walked onto the shuttle pod and turned. The guard looked at Archer.

"Your weapons are off line. They will remain so all the way back to your ship. You will not communicate with your ship until you are within a kilometer of it. You will not raise your shields. There is a course plotted on your computer and you will follow it. If you deviate from it you will be shot down. Is that clear?"

"Yes," Archer answered.

"May I make a future suggestion, Captain Archer?"

"What?"

"Never, ever visit this sector again. This misunderstanding has cost government officials a great deal of money and time and the prospect of future elections into offices, and they do not care to meet you. Ever. Is that clear?"

Archer nodded.

"Board your ship and shut the hatch. I will signal when you are cleared for take off."

Archer got on and shut the hatch. He sat down in the navigation seat without a word. They saw the guard move in front of the shuttle pod and he waved his arm.

"Go," Archer ordered Travis.

Travis launched the shuttle pod and they headed for _Enterprise_.

#

Travis walked into the mess hall, glancing at Archer as he walked to a cupboard. He collected a sandwich and drink and then walked to the table Archer was sitting at. Archer was watching the stars outside and appeared oblivious to Travis' presence. Travis turned to leave.

"Have a seat," Archer said.

Travis turned back. "I didn't mean to bother you, Captain."

"You aren't."

Travis sat down. He sat his plate and glass on the table and suddenly didn't feel hungry.

"Do you think they lied to us, sir?" Travis asked.

"They who?"

"Those convicts. Do you think they really were that civilized? I mean, some of them in there were murders and rapists and there were three assassins."

"I think their situation forced them to be civilized, Travis. They either changed their ways or they died, either from the planet or the people."

"Do you think they could have ever have made if they went back to their own civilizations?"

Archer looked at his glass. "Part of me, the compassionate part, wants to say yes. But the other side, the one that saw two men hung for stealing socks, argues against it. There is something to be said about swift justice, but there are also serious arguments against it." Archer looked at Travis. "All I can hope is that their children will learn to make life better for themselves. After all, Australia started out as a penal colony and became a recognized country, so there is hope for those people. But in which generation, who knows."

The two men were silent as they watched the stars speed past together.


End file.
